Because Crazy Is Always Good
by Sam Cuddles
Summary: He wishes he can stop caring. Because Rebekah is right. Love ruins you. #Stebekah


**_~! My heart is beating in a different way!~_**

_"It took me a thousand years and hundreds of betrayals to understand that love and caring ruins you!" -Rebekah_

He is ruined. That was not news to him or at least _interesting_ ones. He is ruined because he was the younger brother of one Damon Salvatore that alone is enough. He is ruined because he is a vampire. A blood thirsty being that can compel people and make them his bitch. He is ruined because he loves, he cares and he suffers. He is in love with the fair and beautiful Elena. His redemption. His soulmate. His _everything._ Elena loves him back, a notion that surprises him to this very day. How could this human, this angel love a monster like him? But she did, _does._ She loves Damon too even if she denies it till kingdom comes. It's a different kind of love, but its love nonetheless. It bothers him, irks him and makes him raging made that he wants to seek relief from it by slipping into his Ripper persona. One that didn't care. One that fed, drank and maimed. One that lusted. One that fucked. One that ruined instead of being ruined. One that **lived.**

_"We had so much fun in the twenties because we didn't care. We just did what felt good. Drinking. feeding. Sex."_

She was right. Rebekah, for some strange fucked up reason, is always right. The blonde goddess reminded him of a simpler times, of a more funcrazyabsolutelydangerousmagnificant time. Strangely, spending the day with Rebekah was not as bad as he thought it would be. She distracts him, whether by her glaring obvious beauty, or the lush pouting lips or by the fact that she was just as ruined as he was. Kindred spirits and whatnot. He desires her, always did and for him to deny it would be a true blatant lie. Vividly he recalls. Flawless soft sun kissed hair. Wide sparkling wicked eyes. Soft luscious pouting lips, the lower jutting out more so than its twin, tantalizing and hypnotizing and the simple drag of a fang over it and it becomes bloodied and just downright cum worthy.

_"The sex wasn't good because you didn't care. It was good because you're crazy."_

Sex with Elena was making love, not sex. He loves her and she him and the emotions and feelings transforms sex in love making. It is warm. It makes him human. It brings him peace and things he is not worthy of. It is slow and sweet. He takes his time to savor her, to enjoy her and show her how much he truly loves her.

_"Crazy sex is_**_always_**_good!"_

Rebekah was crazy, then again all Originals are. Some are crazy-crazy all about the kill and feed. Some were power-crazy, like Klaus, who stops at nothing to get what he wants. And some, like Rebekah are good-crazy. She even made torturing feels so good that it turned on his brother and he reminded him that if it had a hole and breasts it will always turn him on, even if said skirt was chopping off his dick. But he knew. The countless nights and days spent with Rebekah, _inside_ Rebekah, above her, under her, made him an expert in pain and sex. With Rebekah they went hand in hand and the Ripper enjoyed it, thrived on it. He remembers nights shackled naked, bloodied and so hard. Staring, straining, hungry for the beauty before him as she pleasured herself, moaning _his name_.

_"Stop caring!"_

Her voice echoes even after they part ways for the evening. Her in that impossible tight short black number is etched in his memory perfectly as if he took a snapshot of her and saved for later viewing. Long legs that squeezed with no mercy. Swan like neck. Perfectly manicured toes and nails. He remembers bloody tracks on his back, painfully shallow, with enough force to break the skin, to leave a mark for a fleeting second before his body erased it. Reaching his breaking point, he blurs and he find himself at her place. Swiftly, he barges in and before he knows it, he is opening her door.

He doesn't need the breath but he takes it anyway. She sips from a martini glass and blood smears the luscious lips of hers.

"So you just barge in?"

She pays him little interest as she looks in the mirror. She sets the glass down and turn. She is not stupid to give him her back anymore.

"I thought not knocking was our thing!" he reminds her of what happened early morning. It felt nice to have a thing with someone recently. Something that did not involve bloodshed, hate and or heartbreak. He makes small talk. Inquiring about the sword and its whereabouts. She reminds him of his betrayals and he has an urge to grimace and his neck itches as her eyes shots daggers at him yet she never hits him or dagger him on her end. She pauses and gives him a curious look. He swallows, nervous.

"Did you work things out with Elena?" Her tone gives nothing away. He knows that she envies the love he has for Elena. She craves the same. Her quests to acquire it had caused her more grief than worth.

"Do you care?" he asks her back. Taking a slow unnoticed step closer. Her body is warm. The human blood warming her cold tissues. It sings to him and his gums throbs. Itching to bury themselves in her neck and drink that blood and hers. The blood on an original is as orgasmic as drinking from a Bennet witch.

"Nope. Just trying to figure out why you're here."

She plays dumb. She wants him to say it. To admit it. He loves it. He thrives in it. "Do you even have to ask?"

He sees victory in her eyes. She knows she is right and that he had see the rightness of the words they shared. She makes one thing clear to him "No feelings. No attachments."

"None. Whatsoever!" They both know he's lying. That she is lying as well. She loves him in her own selfish bloody way and he… he is not sure if the monster in him can love. He craves her and wants her.

A deep breath and eyes collide silently in a battle of wills. He is weak so he gives in first. He pulls her none too gently and captures her lips with a bruising force that would have scared a human out of their wits. Not her though. She matches him. Both in strength and passion. It tells him she wants him just as much and it thrills him, fills him and humbles him. She sheds his jacket and in a blur he hovers over her. His tongue prying her lips apart, meeting hers, sensually gliding over one another. She tastes of blood and freedom. He tastes of frustrations and darkness and it is orgasmic. He leans back and she wastes no time reaching the belt, unbuckling it and opening the button before he pushed her back, impatient and hungry.

His hands trails up her legs and what the dress reveals of her thighs over her sides to cup her face, doing deeper, lips smacking nosily, wet and swollen. Her hands curl around the edge of his shirt tugging before lifting it up. He throws it over his shoulder uncaring where it landed. He watches her, hands splayed over his marble hard chest, touching, gliding, nails scratching and he grabs her black dress, his hands curl at the middle of the neckline. With little efforts it rips and she giggles, delighted in the display of the almost animalistic behavior. With vampire speed he takes off his pants before she rips them. His hands are greedy and they leave no skin untouched, his lips following the trails they traveled.

She takes off her sheer black bra, the matching panties follow and she is bare just as he is. She takes him in her hand, gives him a hard tug and he growls, aroused.

"Rebekah!" he warns and she flashes him that coy smile of hers. _So innocent._

"Fine," she huffs "I'll be a good girl!"

It lasts for about a minute though. He is hovering over her belly button, heading downwards to taste her. He is thirsty and she is what will fill him and ease the stinging of her perched throat. She brings him up; she is much stronger than him and flips them. He is underneath and she is above him. Her golden hair covering her face yet her intentions were clear. She impales herself on him in one swift motion. His back arches and he grunts at the tight fit. She sighs in contentment and she buries him deep in her wet caverns.

He sets his hand around her waist and does nothing more. She clenches before she starts to move. Easing him out and in. Her eyes never leave his and he can't look away as if compelled but he knows he is not. He never wants to miss a thing about the glorious sight of her above him.

She rides him like a stallion. He feels his cock wrung impossibly hard and he spasms helplessly underneath her. His entire being is currently straining upwards, a willing hostage in a restraint that squeezes him with no mercy.

Her walls flutter and her back arches up reaching for the high. He sits up, brings them chest to chest. Her nipples create a line of fire as she continues the rhythm she has set for them. He aids her. Thumb brushing her bundle of nerves. A series of swipe and press and she is chanting his name. His eyes darken and his gums throb and she offers him her graceful neck in a true sign of submission. He growls and strokes her face. He licks the skin, feeling her tremble. He drags one fang over it, watching as the wound bleeds then shut due to her healing abilities. He waits for the moment where she will stand on the proverbial edge before burying his fangs in her neck. She screams and tenses. Violent trembles shake her tiny frame and she is taken by the force of her orgasm. He flips them. Fangs still attached to her neck, taking small gulps, as if sipping on fine wine. It is better. It sings to him.

He drives her into another orgasm. Hips blurring. It doesn't take her long and he is right there with her. He offers her his throat and she tries to reach up to him. She is weak and vulnerable and he can take her on easy and finish her. One less original to worry about.

He presses her face to him. When she sinks her own deadly fangs he loses it and almost rips her in half. She matches him and the Ripper roars his head, wanting his mate. She is glorious, vicious and passionate and she is his. The Ripper wants the newly turned vampire dead. He wants his feelings for her to be gone. He wants the drinking. The feeding. The crazy sex.

He stays nestled in the crook of her neck. He laps at her bite. Her hand is brushing his hair soothingly. They stay still within one another.

He wishes he can stop caring. Because Rebekah is right. Love ruins you. He wasn't sure if he had anything left of him.

_**~! Been gone such a long time and I feel the same!~**_

* * *

If not obvious I adore Rebekah and I adore Stefan. Their chemistry is undeniable and hot to watch. This is a treat for all the Stebekahs out there that wanted to see their crazy sex.

This is a one shot. Just wanted to get it out of my system.


End file.
